free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S1E06 Shocking No Breathing!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} The episode starts from where the previous episode left off, with Rei drowning in the ocean. Makoto goes after him to rescue him and the commotion wakes up Haruka and Nagisa, who follow. Nagisa rescues Rei and Haruka brings Makoto, who has been strangely affected by the ocean, to safety. Haruka gets Makoto out of the water and falls down out of tiredness. He finds out that Makoto is alive, but his heart beating is slow. After checking if Makoto is injured, he decides to perform CPR, but just when his mouth is about to touch Makoto's, Makoto suddenly wakes up and finds a worried Haruka beside him. On the other side of the island, Rei apologizes to Nagisa for making all of them worry and tells him that he saw Makoto come to rescue him, but he didn't look like his usual self. Back to Makoto and Haruka, Haruka asks Makoto if he's still afraid of the ocean, which Makoto answers "I thought I'd gotten over it." Makoto apologizes to Haruka for dragging him into all that, and says that all he wanted to do is to swim with Haruka once again. Haruka has a surprised look on his face just when Nagisa and Rei appear running toward them. Makoto runs to them and apologizes to Rei for not being able to save him, but Rei then tells him that he's the one who should be sorry for making them worry. The group decides to look for a shelter where they can stay until the storm stops and finds Sukishima Rest House nearby. As they enter the rest house, they find a kitchen and start looking for some food, since all of them are starving. As they're eating around the table, they started talking about their current situation. Haruka then suggests that they spend a night there since there were no signs that the rain was going to stop soon. Makoto tells him that it'll be hard for them to sleep because of the situation they're in. Nagisa then gets the idea for them to play a game while they're staying in the rest house. All of them got to say something about their past or to do something (Rei had to tell an embarrassing story, Haruka had to tell a love story and Nagisa imitated rockhopper penguin). Rei then asks Makoto why was he acting strange when he tried to save him, but Haruka interferes saying that they're not going to discuss that. Makoto, however, says that that's okay and tells the group a story about a fisherman and his goldfish. Soon after he finished his story, the rain stopped and the group went outside to see a beautiful sky above them. As Rei tells the group about the constellations he sees in the sky, Nagisa notices a puddle beneath them that reflects the beautiful starry sky. Makoto looks at his friends and smiles. The next morning, the group swims back to the coast where their tens are, as well as Gou and Miho, who didn't know what happened last night. Rin sees them while jogging and wonders what they're doing. When they finally arrive at the coast, Gou and Miho watch them as they sleep and wonder what they're doing. Gou tries to wake them up, but doesn't succeed. Category:Episode 06 Category:Plot